


Foolish Masks

by TheDivineDemon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineDemon/pseuds/TheDivineDemon
Summary: Gotham City, a strange city in the twisted grip of the insane and under the watchful eyes of the rumored Batman. But there is something more going on than what the newspapers say. Dick Grayson has been given an invitation to find out just what that is and what was hidden beneath the surface of Gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

Foolish Mask (DC/Persona)

Chapter 1: From One Circus To Another

ARC 1: Shock 

-Wednesday-  
-April 14th, 2010-  
-Afternoon

'Home was where the heart is’

Dick had never put much stock or thought into that saying, he just took it as it was at face value. But it certainly explained the hollow and empty feeling that filled his chest as he cleared out his train cabin.

It was a tiny little room, with all the size and accommodations of a jail cell, but it was his. It had been his birthday present from back.when he turned thirteen, he could still remember the smile.on his parents’ faces as they and Jack gave him the key. Wide, bright, and eyes crinkling as he cheered over his new slice of independence.

Despite his newfound privacy, he was rarely alone in his little room, the other circus kids becoming constant guest as they all but declared it their new hangout. He didn't mind, not even when his parents kept barging in with their constant and frequent visits with barely a knock on the door.

But, over the last few days, he could barely find it in himself to look at the room much less stay in it. Too many memories filled that room. If he hadn't had to grab his things he probably would never have opened that door again, but there he was.

He moved across the room as fast as he could, like a hurricane he swept by and left shelves bare as he stuffed his duffle bags full. He was in the process of cramming some more clothes in when there was a knock at on the door.

“Hey, kid… Almost done?” Jack Haley asked, looking as out of place as could be. As a former clown and current Ringmaster, Dick was used to everything about the man, from his voice to his clothes, to be bright and bombastic. Muted colors and somber tones just didn't suit the man.

“Not yet,” Dick said with a shake of his head, “I just started.”

“Just started?” Jack repeated, not bothering to hide his surprise as he took a step into the room and looked around, “Kid, you went to pack up hours ago. What's taking you so long?”

Dick paused, a hand filled with socks freezing mid-air as the question was asked. Not for long, one couldn't even call it a seconds worth of hesitation, but it was enough. Jack Haley was good at reading people, could read them like they were the morning paper, and knew Dick well enough to guess what happened.

“Aw, damn it, Dick. You should have asked. Someone would have at least gone with ya.” He said, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. 

He didn't turn to look at the man but he didn't shake him off either.”I just needed to grab something. It's not a big deal.”

It was a framed news article to be exact, the one from his first show. A picture of him flying through the air as he was thrown from his father to his mother's waiting arms with a title that boldly read “The Grayson Apple Doesn't Fall From the Tree”.

Only it did.

They fell, they fell hard. The two urns in their cabin we're proof of that. The whole tree had toppled over and he was left with the sound of a twisting crunch that wouldn't leave his ear. It had been over a week since the incident and he could still hear the sound of them hitting the ground. It just kept replaying, a constant loop that was often times accompanied by the sight of red seeping goo.

Jack was having none of that, turning the teen around to look him in the eye and keeping mighty hands on his shoulders. “You listen to me Richard Grayson, it is a big deal. Your parents died for God's sake and you're trying to deal with it on your own. We're here for you Dick.”

“Is that why you're getting rid of me?” He demanded, blue eyes fierce as he tried and failed to shrug off Jack's grip. “Selling me off.to some old guy is you being there for me!?”

“Nobody is selling anybody!” Jack snapped, “And no one's getting rid of you. It's just… It’s just this place ain’t doing you no good, Dickie.” Jack said averting his gaze for the briefest of seconds, grudgingly saying the words, “You haven’t been sleeping or eating right since it happened, don’t deny it. We’ve all noticed, even little Raya noticed.”

Dick was the one to look away this time.

“Look, I get it. You’ve been living not even a hundred feet from where it happened. That would mess anyone up.” He said, not unkindly, “And it’s not going to do you any good to stay here while the police investigate everything.”

Dick gritted his teeth, “They don’t need to investigate! They KNOW who did it! I told them!”

“And they’re looking for that Zucco guy.” Jack said placatingly, raising a hand in a soothing gesture, “But, until then, they want you here, the court ordered it and we can’t do nothing about that, and the rest of us got to go to the next city otherwise the Circus might not make it through the year. We’ll lose our home... Might be for the best. You need some space and time to recover, being here ain’t going to help you.”

“But I don’t want to go.” He said, “This is my home too.”

“And it always will be kid.” Jack said, pulling him into a hug, “As long as I’m here this will always be your home. And once you turn eighteen I’ll gladly hire you. But right now you’re a kid that needs a place to stay that won’t mess you up, and Wayne is offering that.”

“And a bunch of money,” Dick said, ending the hug, accusation in his eyes.

“I’m not going to deny that. Rumors spread and they got truth in them.” Jack said, crossing his arms. “But it ain’t cause I’m selling you to him, so get that stupid thought out your head. I looked into the guy and I think he just gets where we’re coming from, you at least, and wants to help.”

“He gets me?” Dick scoffed but Jack didn’t so much as flinch. He only shrugged.

“It’s his business but I’m sure he’ll tell you. It’s not exactly a secret.” Jack took a minute. “Look, if he tries anything you call me right away and me and the boys will come and get you. But if I’ve got the right read on this guy he just wants to help and already promised to look after you right. Already got you enrolled in the best school in town and everything.”

“Mr. Murphy is a great teacher.”

“He is but his name doesn’t open the doors to the Ivy leagues like Gotham Academy can.”

They stood in silence for a minute, Dick still holding a handful of socks. “So, did you just came in here to check on me or…”

“Eh, that Wayne guy’s butler is here but he can wait as long as it takes for you to get your stuff sorted.”

“He sent his butler?”

“And a pretty fancy car too.” Jack said with a nod, “Rich guys I guess. Now do you need help packing or are you fine on your own?”

“I, no. I’m good. Just give me a few minutes.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting right outside.”

Not ten minutes later the two of them were walking off the train, each with a duffle bag over their shoulder, and were walking towards the fancy black car that seemed to be gaining a fair sized crowd of circus folk. Though, despite the various gazes that ranged from curious to hostile, the man standing by the car door remained unflapped.

He wore a crisp black suit with white gloves clasped in front of him and grey hair hidden under a drivers cap. Despite his obvious advancing age his posture was perfect, his back as straight as his immaculately kept pencil mustache. And while he didn’t give the crowd of carnies a second glance his gaze zoomed in on the approaching figures, sharp eyes turning kind as they got closer.

“Ah, Master Grayson I presume.” His British accent taking Dick by surprise, despite the stereotype. 

“Uh, Yeah.” He didn’t really know what else to say.

“Alfred Pennyworth, at your service. Mr. Wayne is currently indisposed, I’m here to take you to the manor in his stead. Are you ready to leave or would you like more time?”

“I,” He looked around, scanning the faces around him. The faces he knew all his life. He already said his goodbyes but that didn’t stop him from giving, and receiving, several hugs. “Okay, I’m good now.”

“Excellent.” He said, holding back door open for him, “Now, right this way, please. I’ll take your bags.”

As the door closed behind him Dick could just barely hear the butler say, “We’ll take care of him.” followed by Jack’s much louder response, “You better!”

Driving away from the Haley’s was more painful than he thought it would be, watching even the big top shrink by the ever increasing distance before disappearing completely from sight by twisting landscapes. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t leaving forever, that he was going to be back. If not after Zucco was arrested then when he was eighteen and could officially join the circus. 

But something about him leaving felt final. Like he was never going to be able to go back. That Haley's Circus would never have another Flying Grayson.

He smothered a sniff and wiped his nose.

“Master Grayson,” The Butler, Pennyworth, said from the driver’s seat. “If you would like you could take a quick nap. It’s going to take a bit of time to reach Wayne Manor I’m afraid. Afternoon traffic can be a bit of a bother.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said definitely, wanting to stay awake despite the temptation. He was going to be staying in Gotham City for a while he might as well get a look at it.

He almost wished he hadn’t.

Rain started to pelt on the car roof at what seemed like the exact second they entered the city proper, muting the already bleak colors he was seeing. Everything from the buildings to the people seemed to be shrouded in the same bleak shades of brown, grey, and black. People walked with shuffling feet and their heads down, not even looking at phones or papers just looking down at their shoes.

Maybe it was the weather but it seemed like something else to Dick.

The buildings were no better. Where other cities he’s been too, like New York or Metropolis, had buildings that seemed like they were reaching for the sky Gotham’s buildings just loomed. As if they were made solely to look down upon people and cast them in a shadow.

Which, going by the gothic designs he was seeing everywhere, could have been the attention. Near every building had a gargoyle peeking over its ledge, rain making them into cry monstrosities that peered down at the streets.

It was depressing. He couldn’t imagine why people would ever want to live there. Then again, he couldn’t imagine wanting to live in the same place for more than a few weeks at a time so maybe he was being unfair.

Still, it was an ugly city and he didn’t regret falling into the lull of a rocking car and the patter of falling rain.

But his sleep didn’t last long.

He was jolted awake by an unknown sensation and left him standing in a room made of velvet canvas. The lights were dim but he could see enough.

He’s been in one enough times to recognize the room fro what it was. He was in the entrance to a big top, the foyer right before the main stage.

How did he get there?

Did the Butler drug him?

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” A voice said, snapping his attention to the far end of the room. There, sitting in the ticket booth, was the oddest man that Dick had ever seen. And coming from a member of the Circus folk that was saying something.

Large bulbous, bloodshot, eyes framed a comically long nose that settled between a too wide smile and much too thin grey hair. His body was oddly proportioned, his limbs were long and spidery while his back was slumped nearly like a hunchback. Despite his odd appearance he dressed remarkably well, nearly identical to the Butler in fact with his crisp black suit and white gloves.

What Dick wanted to know was how did he, and that extravagant ticketbooth of his, got there. They weren’t there a second ago, Dick was sure of that, but then suddenly they were. It was an impressive trick to be sure.

“My name is Igor, and I’m delighted to make your acquaintance.” The man said before Dick could get out a word, leaning forward onto his interlocked gloved hands as he looked the teen over with his frozen smile. “Not quite an expected guest but I am delighted nonetheless.”

“Where am I? How did I get here?”

The man’s smile seemed to grow, though it didn’t move an inch, as he spread his arms wide, “This place exists between dream and reality, between mind and matter. Usually to enter one must sign a contract but you are a most unusual case!” The man said as he clasped his hands in front of him again, “A recommendation of all things.”

The long nosed man let out an amused laugh as if he couldn’t believe such an event actually happened.

“Someone recommended I come here?”

“Yes,” He said, drawing out the word. “Though the man’s power holds no true sway here his words are to be respected. He saw potential in you and I must say, he wasn’t wrong. What a Wild Card you shall be young jester. I can sense a great destiny in you. Let’s have a brief look, shall we?”

With a flick of his wrist, a deck of Tarot Cards appeared in his hand. Dick had to admit, it was an impressive slide of hand but he wanted no part in it.

“I’m good, I’m not really into readings.” He said with memories of Haley’s fortune teller and how she loved to mess with his head flashing across his mind.

“Oh, but I insist.” The man said, ignoring his wishes, quickly shuffling and dealing out three cards. He flipped over the leftmost one, “An reversed Sun, a bright childhood come to an abrupt end. My condolences. But the lessons you’ve learned during these times will prove invaluable as you build a new future.”

He flipped the next card, Dick finding himself entranced, “And you are likely to find a use for these lessons learned soon, the Fool, the start of a new journey, more than you’d expect I’d wager.” He chuckled to himself as he flipped the last card. “But making connections can help you see you’re way through this ordeal.”

“And what awaits you in the future is the night, The Moon, upright. Fear and anxiety await you but with a clear mind and true friends perhaps you can overcome what is to come.”

With a wave of his hand a flash of blue fire the cards disappeared. “A difficult journey to be sure, and at the recommendation you received, a contract can be formed. Allowing for me and my assistants to assist you in honing your growing abilities.”

“Assistants?”

“You will meet them and the services the shall render soon enough, this was quite an unexpected visit after all. Until then,” A bright blue ticket popped out of the counter slot and was quickly torn free by Igor’s deft fingers, “We await for the show to begin.”

Igor let out another laugh, even as Dick took the offered ticket and the lights dimmed to darkness.

 

AN:  
So, this is just the rough draft but I hope you enjoyed the peek at this idea definitely using Richard more when referring to Dick).

Right now I’m still planning the fic, compiling my notes and building a timeline while I hammer out the plot. I know, roughly, the targets and true villains both mid and big but I’m stumbling over a few things. Might have to look for someone later to help me out later.

Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think and feel free to criticize and give opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

-Wednesday-   
-April 14th, 2010-   
-Afternoon-

“-Grayson. Master Grayson?” A voice called out to him, dragging him away from his dreams and into reality. Away from dreams of long nosed men and purple (Velvet, something corrected in the back of his head) and into the bleak reality of rain pelted Gotham.

“Wha’s going on?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, half dazed from the experience. Looking up to see the passive and mustached face of the butler, Pennyworth, peering in from the open car door.

“Ah, good. You’re awake.” He said, his voice bland but Dick could have sworn he heard a bit of snark in his dry tones. He leaned back, holding the door wider and stepped to the side. “We’ve arrived.”

And so they did. The world outside the car was different than the rest of Gotham that he had seen. There was green for one thing. Trees, fresh grass, and bushes cut into the shapes of animals surrounded a fancy manor. Dick would even go so far as to call the building stately, large and long with elaborate decorations around each window. 

And tall, did he mention tall? The place was bigger than some hotels he stayed at and all of this was for one person? It seemed a bit excessive. 

“Why don’t you head on in Master Grayson?” The butler half asked with a reassuring smile, closing the car door and moving to the trunk as he did. “I will grab your bags, there is no reason for both us to get wet now is there.”

“I, uh, I guess.” He said, already wet and miserable on top of everything else. The steps up to the manor’s front door were slick from the rain but he managed easy enough, he would have been a shame acrobats everywhere if he couldn’t get up a few stairs. Still, there were a lot more stairs than were possibly necessary just to get into the building. They didn’t even lead to the front door, they lead to a set of patios which led to another set of stairs.

Again, he would use the word excessive to describe the building. 

Walking across the patio, after he gave an annoyed sigh, he spotted something standing in front of the building. He couldn’t call it a person, not even if he stretched the term with all the strange things he had seen and heard about throughout his life. And he lived at the Circus, used to anyway.

Whatever it was it stood oddly straight, as if posed, exaggerating it’s NBA level height with its stance and tophat. It’s too long arms clasped on top of a cane and the tailcoats of its jacket flapping in the wind as it regarded the building in front of it. At least, that’s where Dick thought it as looking. He couldn’t be completely sure.

The thing didn’t seem to be made of flesh or blood or anything else solid or material. It was static, it was made of nothing but the black and white grain of a bad television screen. And then it flickered, snapping from one position to the next like a glitch on a screen or a grand magic trick, and was suddenly at the top of the steps looking down at him.

Staring down at him.

Familiar blue eyes burned through the static and regarded him with a cold passion. [The show is about to start] A voice that wasn’t a voice said, reverbing in his head in a painful echo. Dick had to grab his head and let out a hiss.

And then, with another flicker, it was gone.

“Master Grayson?” The butler asked from behind him, bags in hand and face concerned, “Is everything alright?”

“I,” Dick started, eyes flicking back to the top of the steps and found nothing but rain, “Nothing, just thought I saw something.”

Pennyworth didn’t say anything, he just quirked an eyebrow and gave a brief glance to the rooftops above them. “I find that new and strange place can often play tricks on one’s eyes. Now, let’s get out of the rain. I’ll show you to your room and once you freshen up I shall give you the grand tour.”

“Thanks,” Dick said, feeling not at all reassured by the man’s easy grin but followed him nonetheless. 

Wayne Manor was as grand on the inside as it was on the outside. Immaculate carpets and finely carved statues filled the halls right next to artwork that looked like it belonged in a showcase. There wasn’t a spot of dust anywhere, not that Dick could see which was odd because he also didn’t see any staff besides the butler escorting him down the halls. 

Still, all the fancy artwork and bright lights couldn’t masks just how creepy the building was. The high windows that would usually make a building bright and inviting seemed to loom in on him with the deafening sound of rain pattering against the glass. The sound had a muffled echo to it in the near-empty building.

Seriously, where was the rest of the staff?

“Ah, here we are,” Pennyworth said, stopping at a seemingly random door and opening it to reveal what was likely the largest bedroom Dick had ever seen. The bad alone was bigger than his cabin on the train was and the things didn’t even take up a quarter of the room.“This will be your room for the foreseeable future. The washroom and shower are to the right of the window, the closet to the left. Feel free to explore the manor at your leisure but if you wish for a more in-depth tour I shall be back in half an hour. Unless, of course, you need something now?”

“Uh, no. I’m good for now. Thanks.” Dick said, taking his bags from the man and feeling a bit of a daze from the sheer size of everything in the room.

“Very well. Please call if you need anything.” And with that Dick was alone.

He paced the room, dropping his drying bags at the foot of the bed as he passed. The room wasn't empty, in fact, it had more furniture in it then he expected in most hotel rooms ranging from a desk to a widescreen tv, yet he could do a whole tumbling routine in there without risking bumping into anything. The closet was a walk in and get could probably fit a two bunk cabin in there with no trouble

What was he supposed to do with all this space? Did that Wayne guy shove him in the largest room he could find? Was he trying to impress his new foster kid or something?

Dick didn't bother looking in the bathroom, it was there and probably too extravagant for his taste. He wasn't soaked enough to need a shower, a change of shirt was all he needed before leaving the room.

The butler said he could explore and that's what he was going to do. He wasn't going to wait around in a room that was just… too much 

Not that the rest of the house seemed to be any better. Turned out he didn't get the largest bedroom, all of the bedrooms in that entire wing were that big. The ones he saw at least we're, the room he guessed was Wayne's master suite was locked and so was the room next to it. Pennyworth's?

He shrugged and moved on, soon finding himself in the middle of a library. The bookshelves weren't to the ceiling but they were close enough and they were jammed pack with thick volumes and first editions. Dick liked to think that he had a good head for languages, Haley's has been all over the world and back after all, but he couldn't read several of the titles lining the walls. There were coaches and desk scattered throughout the room in a tasteful manner but Dick couldn't imagine himself sitting comfortably there. Just standing near the glass cases holding aged and yellowed books made him nervous.

He left before he brushed against the wrong book.

He found a few more bedrooms, storage closets, and locked doors before finding what looked like a dining room. Like most of the other rooms, he's seen it had high windows and fascist furniture available, ranging from a golden chandelier and a long sturdy oak table. Besides a few paintings, he didn't see much of interest and went through the double doors to the far side of the room.

Turns out it less to the kitchen, go figure. Despite being one of those stainless steel commercial kitchens it had a homey feel to it. Like it was used for more than just making meals in mass. The small clothed table did a lot for that image, as did the smell of some absolutely amazing cookies wafting from the oven. Who knew rich guys could do homey?

Checking the timer he saw that the cookies still had a good ten minutes left before they were ready. He still had time to explore.

That was when he found the gym. And not just any gym, a well used one. He could see the wear and tear on the equipment just from the doorway. The barbell was bent, the horizontal bars had layers of tape, and a beaten heavy bag hung from a beam with fresh punching bags lining the wall. Dick eyed the various gymnastics equipment, if he was going to be stuck there at least he knew he wouldn't get out of practice.

Wayne wasn't going to be a stick figure that was for sure, not if the hand grooves on the dumbbells were anything to go by, but he desperately hoped he wasn't a roid head. That wasn't a headache he wanted to live through again.

“Ah, Master Grayson.” The butler said, making Dick jump an inch or two off the ground. How and why was the man so quiet? “I see you found Master Bruce's Exercise Room.” The man looked down at him, a single eyebrow raised. He had changed out of his driver's outfit and was in a more stereotypical butler's uniform, without the driver's cap Dick could see his balding grey hair.

“Yeah.” He said, hand over his heart as he regained control of his breathing. “Would it be okay if I use it?”

“I do not believe Master Bruce would mind.” Alfred said, shutting the door as he led Dick out, “Now I can give you the rest of the tour now or we can head down to the kitchen where I have a fresh batch of cookies waiting. As well as a nice cup of tea to help warm you up as I see you did not take my advice on the shower.”

The butler gave a pointed look to the teen's rain soaked jeans and his new shirt collar already wet from his hair. Dick just shrugged, “Didn't think I really needed it.”

The butler raised an eyebrow, cocking it in a way that screamed at that he had a few thoughts he'd like to share about that but kept his piece. Instead, he ushered Dick back to the kitchen where a tray of cookies laid cooling.

They tasted just as good as they smelled, and the team the butler gave him just made them all the better. He would have scarfed them all down himself if some weren't being set aside for 'Master Bruce’, tempting him from a counter away.

“Where is he anyway?” Dick asked, scrubbing off some crumbs with his sleeve.

Pennyworth didn't say anything for a moment, it didn't feel like hesitation more like he was taking his time to put some last touches on his tea. It irked him all the same. 

“Master Bruce is settling some delicate matters at the moment and likely won't be joining us until the evening, perhaps the early morning.”

Dick's eyebrows quirked you, curiosity taking him. “Really?” He asked, “Something gots him so tied up he can't even make time for his, what did the foster lady call it, ward?”

“I assure you that Master Bruce has nothing but your best interest at heart.” the butler defended, “His way of showing it may leave much to be desired but he means well. Would you like another cup?”

“Yeah, sure.” It was better than the last cup, not as sweet and more milk. Did Pennyworth change how he made it?

“Now, tomorrow afternoon, we have a meeting with Gotham Academy's Headmaster to see about your enrollment. We need to present him a proper image, a good night's rest and a well pressed should do that nicely.”

The previously smooth tea went down rough, “Isn't it a bit early for school stuff?”

The olderman disagreed. “Your case worker suggested that a routine should be made for you as soon as possible. But don't worry,” he started with a smile, “I believe tomorrow will just be the initial meeting and perhaps a tour. Classes should not start for you for another week or so.”

“I guess that’s fine…” It really wasn’t. He wanted to go back to Mr. Murphy’s class, he wanted the improvised classroom filled with kids he grew up with not a cookie cut building packed with strangers.

The butler hummed at a response, clearing dishes away as he did, “Perhaps you would like to see Master Bruce’s home entertainment system? It is quite extensive and includes the latest video game model. Master Bruce receives them as a gift often enough.”

Figures, rich guys didn’t even need to pay for their own video games. “Sure, whatever.”

Turns out what counted as ‘quite extensive’ was a wall to wall tv screen complete with movie theater seats and a dozen neatly organized devices at its base. Dick didn’t even recognize some of them, though the record player was a bit obvious and made it easy to separate the music player section from the consoles and movie players.

He could think of a dozen people back at the circus who would give their left foot for a few hours in the room. He wasn’t exactly one of them but it made for a very nice distraction.

Dick spent the next few hours just vegging in the room, alternating between games and movies once he figured out how to use the universal remote. The night got later and his eyes got heavier.

He didn’t even remember getting back to his new room, just that his head had hit the pillows with a satisfying thump. His last thoughts before the night took him was wondering what Wayne could have been doing that was so important to leave him alone.

Outside his window bats swarmed into the night as lighting struck across the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

-Thursday-  
-April 15th, 2010-  
-Morning-

 

What had to be the worst part of waking up in the Wayne Manor was how early in the morning reality kicked him in the gut. If he was still on the train with the rest of Haley’s Circus he could pretend, for just a bit longer, that he wasn’t an orphan. That his parents were still alive just down the hall with his dad stomping down in his usual early morning grump to make sure he was awake.

But he couldn't. Not with the too soft mattress under him and a thick blanket at his feet that all but strangled him during the night. He wasn’t home, he wasn’t home and, if he was going to be honest, Haley’s just wasn’t Haley’s anymore.

He flipped out of bed, landing lightly as started some stretches. He wasn’t in the mood for his usual routine but he still did some small exercises just to feel comfortable with himself, to make something feel a bit closer to being right.

He was just finishing up one set and moving swiftly into another when there was a knock on his door. “Master Grayson?” Pennyworth called from the other side, “Breakfast ready in the kitchen when you are ready. Master Wayne is already dining.”

Wayne was actually there? After avoiding him for an entire day? After snatching him away from the only home he has ever known?

He decided to do a few more sets before getting ready.

Apparently a work out and a shower wasn’t enough time for Wayne to finish his breakfast. The man set at the little table in the kitchen, papers in hand and sipping at a steaming cup of coffee.

Wayne looked different then he expected, despite what the well worn work out room Dick had still been expecting a pretty boy. A thin and over primped man was not what sat at the table. Instead there was a mountain of a man, broad shoulders and wide chest, occupied the kitchen. The man wore a simple black suit that even Dick could tell was expensive and his short black hair was gelled in the latest fashion.

Icy blue eyes regarded him as he entered the room and a square jaw burst into a smile, “Richard!” He said, standing and crossing the room in a handful of steps, “Good morning.” There was a firm handshake and a slap to the shoulder that nearly made Dick stumble, “Bruce Wayne, it’s good to finally meet you. I’m sorry I wasn’t around last night but I had to wrap somethings up over at the family business. I hope you don’t mind. ”

“Uh, it’s okay?” Dick questioned.

There was another pat to the shoulder, friendly and firm, “Still, I should have been here.” He said, voice still friendly but softer as the pat ended with a grip, “Bah, first I don’t greet you and now I’m stopping you from getting a good breakfast. Sit, sit, and get some food in you. Alfred?”

“Already prepared, sir.” The butler said, loading the table with a fresh bowl of oatmeal along with fruit and eggs. It looked good, really good.

Dick didn’t realize how hungry he was until the food was gone and another plate of eggs appeared in front of him. That was gone within moments too.

“So, let’s talk schedule.” Wayne said, back in his seat and still smiling, “For you, there’s not much to do today. Not until the afternoon at least. Dean Hammer of Gotham Academy made some room for us later today to talk about getting you in. Shouldn’t be too hard, just an interview and a test if I remember right. It’s been a few years.”

“That’s it?”

“For the afternoon, yes.” Wayne’s smile started to wane, “Tomorrow is another story. A Detective Montoya called earlier today, she wants to talk to you about… that night.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t say much more than that. He didn’t know what else the police could want from them, he told them everything. From the scumbag threatening Mr. Haley to seeing him smiling off to the side of the stands as his parents fell. Red paste and a twisted smile.

He must have been quiet too long, “Detective Montoya understands that you need a little time to settle in before more questioning. If you want to reschedule we can.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He said, fork playing with the rinds of his fruit, “Tomorrow is fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

An awkward air filled the rest of the meal.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Thursday-  
-April 15th, 2010-  
-Afternoon-

Gotham Academy was a castle, there was no other way to describe it. It's stone wall larger than even Wayne Manor, yet even its imposing clock tower was still dwarfed by some nearby skyscrapers. Like Wayne Manor it had far more green then most everywhere else he’d seen in the city so far, high arched walkways framed by trees and bushes.

But just because a building seemed old didn’t mean it wasn’t modern or well maintained, because that certainly wasn't the case here. The donor money at this school was definitely well spent. Gargoyles and security cameras stared down at him as he walked onto the campus, stone and glass eyes not losing track of him for even a second. The inside was just as bad.

Stained glass windows, high polished wood floors, and cameras at every corner. They really didn’t trust their students apparently.

Wayne gave everyone he passed a bright smile and even stopped a few to have a small chat. The man apparently knew most everyone there’s parents and not just the ones from Gotham’s high society. It seemed like half the students he bumped into were the sons and daughters of people who worked for him. And he knew each of them by name, who could remember all those name?

It was weird.

Another odd thing, at least to Dick, were the uniforms. He knew that some schools required them, he just never figured that he would go to one. Though the rules seemed pretty lax at the Academy, students adding their own little flair to each uniform but for the most part they were all the same. A dark blue plaid shirt with a black vest and grey jacket with plaid skirts for the girls and grey pants for the boys.

Eventually they came to Headmaster Hammer’s office, not Principal but Headmaster, where the man was waiting for them to arrive. Hammer was a severe old man with deep lines across his face and shockingly white hair on his head. He wore an old styled suit complete with a pocket watch chain dangling from his chest pocket and regarded his new guests with a hard frown.

“Mr. Wayne.” He greeted formally outside his office door, his back straight and his frown deep. “A pleasure as always.”

“Headmaster Hammer!” Wayne greeted with a bright smile and a hearty handshake. “It’s good to see you again. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice.”

“You made a compelling over the phone.” He said with a ghost of a smile, “Now, we have much to discuss, you and I. I have taken the liberty of acquiring a tour guide for Mr. Grayson while we talk.” He made a gesture with his hand and a girl Dick didn’t notice earlier rose from her seat and greeted them with a bright smile.

She was a pretty girl Dick supposed, what with her wavy red hair and high cheekbones. She wore the school uniform with no modification, outside of forsaking the grey jacket, that showed hints of a very healthy and active body. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue green that shifted to the extremes depending on the light.

He would be lying to himself if he didn’t say she was gorgeous. So, why didn’t he feel the usual flash of heat he always felt when he saw a pretty girl?

“This is Barbara Gordon, a senior of our fine Academy and the valedictorian of her class.” Headmaster Hammer patted her on the shoulder, pride obvious. “She has generously offered show young Mr. Grayson the school grounds while we finish the last of the paperwork.”

“Hello.” She said, eyes sparkling as she shook both their hands.

“Gordon? As in Commissioner Gordon?”

“Yes sir, my father.” She said politely with a bare head bob.

“He’s a good man, the city is lucky to have him and I’m sure he’s just as lucky to have you.” Wayne said with another smile that actually brought a blush to the girl’s cheeks. Dick just rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Now off with you two. Ms. Gordon, be sure to show him all the essentials of the facilities and Mr. Grayson…” Headmaster Hammer’s harsh face actually softened for a moment, “My condolences.”

“Thanks.” He said, sounding far less sincere than Gordon had.

With that the two teens left the office and started their trek across the school. The halls were emptier now, the class bell had rung and the stragglers were all rushing towards various doors. Still looked like someone tried modernizing a medieval castle for a TV show.

“So, what should I call you?” Gordon asked as the walked, “Do you like Richard, Rich, or Ric?”

“Dick.” He said and got a look of disgust in return. He held her stare for a moment and realization started to spread across her face.

“You’re serious.”

“Yep.” He said, “People call me Dick, like those old Dick Tracy comics or that actor, Dick Van Dyke.”

“That’s... retro?” She half complemented, “Anyway, I’m Barbara but my friends call me Barb. So, nice to meet you Dick.”

She gave him a smile that he returned half heartedly. Most conversation after that was awkward and stilted. She took him around the school, showing him the lecture halls and cafeteria and library. The later Dick didn’t find himself all that impressed with, spoiled by the collection at Wayne Manor he supposed. Sure the school had a big collection and was certainly fancy in design it just lacked the grandness and age of the Wayne collection.

Though Barbara seemed had a deep school pried for it, bragging about certain books in the collection and how vast it was. Most of it went through one ear and out the other for Dick but he nodded his head as she chattered away.

“Over there,” She started, “Is the Phys Ed building. We don’t have a field yet but the Headmaster is working on it, for right now though we have the best facilities that donor money can buy. As well as one of the best Basketball and Tennis teams in the region.”

She stopped just short of the buildings door, her nose twitching and a scowl forming on her lips. She turned away from the door and all but stomped around the side of the building. Curious Dick followed her, wondering what had her so upset.

She was already yelling at someone as he turned followed her around the bend of the building. Barbara was already yelling when he got there her pale face turning red as the other girl took a long drag of her cigarette, blowing it out with all the slow delberence of a snub.

The other girl was just the same height as Barbara or would have been if she wasn’t wearing a set of heels that gave her an extra inch or two. Her eyes and hair were dark, her skin a creamy caramel, and her uniform was one of the more rebellious takes Dick had seen yet. She had her shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned at both ends, revealing much without her vest, with purple leggings underneath her skirt. She wore her school jacket around her waist, tied tight just below her displayed tummy, a very toned tummy.

She was the very image of a teenage rebel, the only thing missing was a set of hoop earrings and snapping bubble gum.

“You a hall monitor now Gordon?” The other girl asked, her voice snide as she leaned closer to the redhead. “Otherwise I don’t see how this is any of your business.”

“It’s my business because this is a smoke free campus!” Barbara snapped, “Because we have students here with asthma. Because those things are healthy to everyone around them and not just the smoker.”

“A little smoke isn’t going to kill anyone.” The other girl said with all the dismissal of a queen as her eyes slid off the redhead and towards their spectator, “Who's this? New boyfriend?”

“He’s a new student,” Barbara said, arms crossed with a renewed glare, “One that you’re setting a horrible example for, Bertinelli”

She just snorted, “Like that matters, he’s like what? Fourteen? ”

“Sixteen,” Dick interjected, feeling a bit offended.

“Whatever,” She said with another wave, “Point is he’s probably seen people smoke before.”

“And I’ve never seen YOU smoke before. You’ve always been a health freak so what ups with inhaling that crap?”

The two continued to argue, quickly forgetting about him as they seemed to dig into an old argument. Dick was just starting to think he should just walk away from whatever was going on when something caught his attention, a glitching movement in the corner of his eye.

Looking up he saw the eye of a camera looking down at them, zooming in with robotic precision. Dick’s first thought was that someone in security was checking in on a possible fight but reality seemed to disagree. In fact, reality seemed to tint as the camera took view of them and waves of static flowed from the lens.

Blue and off colored the world twisted, becoming the same but ever so different. The air felt chilled and muggy but neither of the girls seemed to notice, they kept snipping and snapping at each other. The more Dick looked around the odder his surroundings seemed.

It wasn’t just the gym area that looked different but the entire school and even the sky. But the sky wasn’t blue, not even tinted like most of the school, but a stained glass collage of various colors the cut into each other without blending.

Was he hallucinating again?  
Was he going crazy?

“What’s going on?” He muttered to himself, still staring at the shattered colorscape stretched out above him. But his quiet words were just enough to gain the girls' attention.

“Did you sa-” Barbara started, eyes widening as she finally took in the world around her. She took a few steps back and twisting about, unable to process what she was seeing.

“The hell?” Rebel girl said out loud, saying what each of them were thinking. Her cigarette falling from limp fingers and stomped out by the startled teen.

“So, I’m guessing this isn’t supposed to happen?” Dick half joked, shock dragging out a bit of his old humor.

“We don’t live in Metropolis,” The girl snapped, “Weird shit like this doesn’t happen here. We got a cyborg vampire monster that beats the shit out of plant ladies and dudes with ice guns, we don’t deal with crazy light shows here.”

“Batman is not a vampire monster.” Barbara absently defended, hand digging into her pocket for her phone. “No signal. Something must be jamming our phones.”

“Or we got dragged into some alien snow globe like Metropolis.”

“Would you shut up and not jump to the worst?”

“Could you not pretend the world is all sunshine and rainbows?”

Barbara threw up her hands and started to turn away, “Whatever. Look, let’s just get in the building and find a landline. Those might still be working if the cells are down.”

“Whatever.” The girl mocked back but followed all the same, leaving Dick to trail behind. The girl looked back at him as they walked, “So, what’s your name pretty boy?”

‘Pretty boy’ He mouthed before shaking his head, “Dick.”

She snorted, “Seriously?” He nodded, “God, you’re parents must have hated you.”

“Helena!” Barbara barked in a twirl.

“What?”

“His parents…” She stopped and looked at him, all sympathetic and unsure. “His parents…”

Maybe that was enough for the girl to know or maybe there was something about his face when she looked back at him. Either way, the girl seemed to shrink for a second and only let out a little “Oh” before they all continued in silence.

Inside the PhyEd building was just as strange as the outside. The blue tint was still present but there were swaths of space, from lockers to the very air, that were just a different color. Some were bright hyper vivid colors while others were dull and almost pixelated in appearance.

“Nice to see that the inside is just as messed up as the outside.” Helena said, earning herself a glare from Barbara, “What? It’s disproving my alien snow globe theory, thought you’d be happy about that.”

Barbara just rolled her eyes, “There should be a faculty office down the hall.” Was all she said as she led them down the hall.

But her confident stride stopped short at the staircase, her eyes going wide as she stared at the top of the stairs. Her breath hitched and she froze where she stood.

“What’s got you so shook?” Helena asked as she and Dick came up next to her.

Dick heard the growling before he saw it. It was a deep gurgling sound, like stones grinding and tumbling against each other. It echoed and bounced off the walls and only grew in sound as glowing red eyes took them in.

At the top of the stairs was a stone monster, a gargoyle brought to life. It’s sharp claws dug into the steps as it leaned forward, a long tongue lashing at the air as its neck rose. It’s broad chest stretching as it took in air, unblinking red eyes never leaving them as its wings spread wider and wider.

Then it roared.

And they ran.

AN:  
And done, for now. Next chapter comes the good part which, if life is willing, I’ll have by the end of the month. This story was supposed to posted a few days ago (to synch up with Joker's release on Super Smash Brothers) but my job sometimes has mandatory overtime


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, have time to finish this chapter!

 

-Thursday-  
-April 15th, 2010-  
-Afternoon-

 

The creature, the stone monster, the gargoyle, roared. It’s voice rattling the ceiling, shaking titles as it jumped from the top of the stairs. Letting out a fresh screech it ran after them, it’s claws digging in the linoleum as it galloped after them.

“Shit shit shit!” Helena cursed next to him, surprising him as she kept pace. She could really book it in those heels and it didn’t look like she had smokers lung yet. “What the hell is that thing?!?”

“Less talking, more running,” Barbara said, a step ahead of them both, and Dick couldn’t say he disagreed.

They raced across down the hall, feet skidding as they turned a corner and rushed towards the exit. Behind them, they could hear the creatures indignant squawk right before a crash rattled their teeth. Chancing a glance over his shoulder Dick could see the thing picking itself off the ground, shaking drywall off its shoulder as it glared back at him.

He couldn’t get through the exit fast enough.

“To the admin building,” Barbara barked, “The Security Office is there!”

“And if they can’t do anything?” Helena asked, running despite her protest.

“Then we hope they can call the police.” She received a snort in response but no argument, especially not after the doors behind them snapped open. The gargoyle grunted as it squeezed itself through, dragging its stoney body through the human sized opening. It’s claws digging up turfs of grass and scraping stone as it pulled free.

It gave time for them to run but not much, not enough.

The gargoyle was on their heels, galloping across the field to reach them even as its wings began to flap. Impossibly, horrifyingly, the creature started to rise from the ground. Each clap of its wing a horrible slap to the air. It reached for them, reached for him, long talons spread wide as it closed in.

Dick panicked.

He flipped over it.

Red eyes traced him in rage as he somersaulted above it, hate obviously growing. Dick was just happy to be alive for a bit longer.

“New kid! Over here!” A voice yelled, Helena, arm waving desperately from the new building's doorway. He ran over, not chancing a look behind him and not stopping even as he passed the two girls.

“Hey, wait up!” One voice called as the other yelled to him to “Go up the stairs!”. He didn’t feel like slowing down but he most certainly follow directions that led him as far away from that door as possible. Though he did stop a bit down the hallway, waiting for them to catch up.

Barbara was fine when she reached him but Helena was starting to breathe a little heavy. “Stupid shoes.” She complained, ripping the offending footwear off and rubbing her sore feet, “Don’t even know why I wore the stupid things.”

“Come on,” Barbara said, already moving with a plan firm in her mind. “We didn’t lose that thing and we need to keep moving. The security room shouldn’t be too far from here.”

“Who put you in charge?” Helena asked, following but that seemed more so she could argue then anything else.

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“Find a way back to the gym, pick up a few bats, and actually put up a fight instead of running.”

Barbara actually stopped walking to stare at her, “You want to fight that thing? You want to fight what has to be two tons of living, flying, stone? With bats?”

“Better than running.”

“Better to be alive.”

‘How can they be arguing right now?” Dick wondered, shaking his head and about to say that when he noticed something. Something they should have noticed.

It was quiet. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked aloud, opening a classroom door at random. It was dark. No, that wasn’t right. There was light but it was sporadic, appearing at odd and off angles. It was like someone was using a disco ball to light the room or a dozen mini lamps.

“What the-” Helena said as she peeked in over his shoulder.

Across the hall, Barbara open another door, “It’s the same over here.” She opened another one, “And over here.”

“What’s going on?” He asked rhetorically.

Barbara answered anyway, “I don’t know.”

“Still think the security guards are going to help us?”

“I don’t know!” She said a bit louder, a shade below yelling. A hissing roar answered her back. They all flinched. “Let’s just go. Now.”

The inside of the school, much like the Phys Ed building and the rest of the world, was off colored. Patches of off tinted reality pieced together to make a whole, a solid kaleidoscope forcing the world to conform to its colors.

And it was empty, oh so empty.

Or he wished it was.

The hissing roar continued on the lower floor and the scary part, something answered back. A lot of somethings. All with the same horrible scream. Nothing human could make those sounds. 

Their steps became a tad more rushed.

The security room, like all the others, was empty and dark. Darker than the rest even. There were few of the odd lights in the room, most centered around the two swivel chairs or overlaying a far wall. 

Barbara tried the phone before slamming it back down, “Not even a dial tone.”

“Greeeat.” Helena dragged as she searched the room, “Where do they keep the weapons here?”

“It’s a high school security office, Helena. You’re not going to find anything.”

She threw her hands up, “Then what was the point of coming here?”

“I was hoping we could get help or call for it.” Barbara admitted with her arms crossed, “But apparently that’s not going to work so we might as well try the security cameras. See if it’s just one of those things or if there’s anyone else here besides us.”

“That’s not a bad idea there Gordon.” 

‘Did everything that came out her mouth have to sound so snide?’ Dick asked himself, still huddling with her as they looked over the redhead's shoulder. But for every screen Barbara turned on or button pressed the only scene she saw was a new shade of television static. 

“Great.” She muttered, softly but they heard it easily enough. She seemed a bit lost now that her plan fell through.

“Maybe it’s just the building?” Dick suggested, “It can’t be the whole city, right?”

“I… I don't know. I don't think so?”

“The sky’s kind of a rainbow colored mess.” Helena pointed out, hip cocked and heels in hand, “Wouldn't that mean the rest of the city is messed up too?”

“Could just be our angle, 'Take a few steps to the side and you've got a different show’.” Dick quoted, “If we get off campus we might get a new angle on whatever is happening here. We might even get out of this.”

He knew it was a long shot, a Hail Mary, but it was all they had and the girls knew it too. Their only other option was to sit around and wait for that monster to find them.

“Fine.” Helena said grudgingly, “I'd still feel better if these rent-a-cops had anything useful around. We could really use a weapon or something.”

Barbara face lit up as an idea struck her, “I have an idea.”

A walk and a hallway later they came to a door marked ‘Storage’. “Really? The Janitor’s closet? What, are we supposed to fight off a giant stone monster with mops?”

Despite the criticism Barbara wasn’t phased, “And brooms too if we have to, unless you have a better idea?” She waited for a response and let out a satisfied huff when she didn’t get one. The satisfaction on her face was a fleeting thing as she tried to turn the handle. She jiggled it a few times but it just wouldn’t budge. “Locked… Bertinelli, do you think you could…”

Helena crossed her arms, “And why would I know how to pick a lock?”

“Given your family background I’d be more surprised if you couldn’t.”

Helena just snorted but approached the door all the same, Barbara helpfully moving out of her way as she drew closer. Then, without so much as a warning, Helena spun around. Her momentum building in a quick and tight circle before her foot lashed harshly against the poor door. 

The door creaked open, wood shards drifting from the hole where the handle used to be, and Helena gave Barbara a look, “I skipped lock picking class with Grandpa.”

Barbara scoffed and Dick did his best not to get in the crossfire.

Despite Helena's earlier snide remark, they all felt a bit braver with broom handles and box cutters in hand. The hallways didn't seem as forbidding as they advanced with weapons raised, he and Barbara with handles and Helena the only one openly carrying box cutters.

“It should be this way,” Barbara said, voice quieting as they neared the front of the school. The distant growl distressingly absent and their breath just a bit too loud for their perked ears.

Step and breathe, step and breathe. The sounds seemed to echo down the halls, over and over again. Dick was sure they could be heard a mile away.

“There’s a side exit over there,” She whispered, creeping forward and only save by a quick pull from Helena. Stone talons ripped their way out of a classroom door, a serpentine head roared from the new opening as it struggled to fit through the new opening. “Run!”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Helena replied, dragging the other girl with her as the twisted around with Dick hot on their tails. 

They twisted down the hallways, hoping to lose the creature with the constant turns and loops of the old building but it bull headedly followed them. Worse, it had a friend join the chase. The creatures could have been twins or clones. Whatever had made or sculpted the monsters didn’t seem to have much of an imagination but what little they had clearly worked.

And it was terrifying.

The three of them burst through another door, stumbling down the sudden steps of the auditorium as they continued their run. Some part of Dick knew it was over there and then, just by looking at the wide open space and the high ceiling he knew they were trapped.

More so when one of the monsters jumped over their head and glided down to the bottom of the steps.

It roared and they scattered, juking to one side to the other as they tried to find an escape. Dodging passed grasping talons and a swishing tail Dick hauled himself onto the stage. He didn’t stop to breath, his legs were already moving to the discolored exit sign just behind the curtain.

“Bastard!” Helena screamed, stopping Dick dead in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder he saw that neither girl was following him, instead, they were fighting for their lives. Dodging and striking out against the stone monsters with more skill than he could have imagined ethier girl possessing. 

But despite their effort, despite all their talent, the gargoyles remained unphased and unhurt. Both girls knew this, they fought all the same with Helena cursing the entire way.

Dick looked back at the exit. He looked back at the girls. And back again.

He could run, he could escape, he could get help, he could leave them behind. But, he couldn’t. He couldn’t even move, something paralyzed him to where he stood on the stage. Helena had cut on her upper arm, red paste starting to leak from her arm as he watched.

[Is This Truly The Finale To Your Adventure?]

Dick fell to his knees, his hand grasping at his heart and his breath shaking as the voice reverb through his bones. He gasped as he straightened his back, eyes wide as he stared at the girls.

[Is This How You Wish Thing To End? As A Spectator?]

His chest ached as he watched the girls continue to fight, as Barbara’s brooms snap in two and yet she persevered. “No.” He gasped, heart still aching and standing on legs that refused to stop shaking as the images of two silhouettes colliding with the unforgiving earth filled his mind. “I’m not going to sit and watch again.”

[Excellent!] The voice boomed, blue fire forming over Dick’s heart and under his fingertips, [Now Step Forward Young Hero And Stand In The Limelight!]

The room became bright as something burned its way through his body and a strength stretched his spine straight, [I Am Thou, Thou Art I. Call Forth My Power And Let The Show Begin!]

Dick screamed, ripping his hand away from his chest and fire burst forth life into the world with an uproarious laugh. 

A new pair of eyes appeared behind him, the duel vision taking him by surprise yet it wasn’t disorientating. It was natural, as natural as breathing or a handstand. 

He could see himself, standing tall and strange. His eyes were glowing a bright white, shadowing his face in an odd way that left a mask like shadow. Stranger still was a flaming blue bird symbol, wings outstretched and even flapping at moments, that burned above his heart.

But behind him was the true sight.

There, right behind him, was a giant of a man if it could be called a man at all. It wore a bright red ringmaster’s coat with green gloves clasped over a walking cane and the legs of it’s green pants spread wide as it took on the most exaggerated power stance Dick could imagine. Underneath a wide brimmed black top hat, it’s underside a bright yellow, was a mask smiling wide as it laughed at the world around it.

[I Am BARNUM, The Circus King!] The thing yelled, [I Am The Power That Burns So Bright Within You With My Power You Shall Show This World A True Wonder!]

“The fuck?” Helena said from below the stage, her gargoyle completely forgetting her as it turned to the new danger in front of it. And cracked, “The fuck!?” She screamed again as stone chips exploded from the monster to reveal something less threatening but so much more alive.

It was shorter than the gargoyle and orange skinned with large fists and a head that looked like it weighed more than the rest of its body combined. It jumped from oversized foot to oversized foot as it bellowed in rage.

Dick glared at the creature, the white lenses of his eyes burning fierce as he remembered the cut on Helena’s arm. Barnum chuckled behind Dick, spreading its arms wide as flamed gathered around the head of his cane. “Burn.”[Agi]

A fireball ripped through the air, slamming into the monster and sent it skidding through the auditorium seats. The creature was still alive, barely, but neither Dick nor Barnum were giving it a chance to stand again.

Dick flipped through the air, covering more ground then he should have, and slammed his broomstick into the things face. Barnum followed up with his cane, stabbing it through the chest, and bursting the thing into static.

Heart pounding Dick didn’t stop there, head snapping up to the gargoyle just starting to crack in front of Barbara. He roared, sweeping his broom wide with Barnum mirroring his attack with his cane. 

The blows connected hard, lifting the creature high. Barnum laughed again, snapping his fingers as swirls of purple energy barraged the creature mid-flight, bouncing it through the air until it was nothing but fading black and white snow. 

As the last of the flakes faded from existence Barnum regarded Dick through his smiling masks, [Not Bad For An Opening Act]. His voice didn’t boom anymore, it was just there. A voice in the back of his head that was not his own but was. {Be Sure To Call Me For An Encore Soon].

He didn’t fade, he exited. Flames and purple energy swirling around him to masks his disappearance. The bird symbol over Dick’s chest flickered out and the world returned to his mismatched colors, leaving him exhausted. 

“Well, that was new.” He said before falling to his butt and taking in some desperately need air.

 

AN:  
So, no one guessed the Persona but I hope they aren’t disappointed by the choice.


End file.
